winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Brachiomon
Brachiomon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Brachiomon has long neck that resembles an ancient dinosaur. It is gentle and laid back despite its big body.2 Attacks * Brachio Bubble: Attacks with multiple bubbles. * Hammer Head * Aqua Shatter DesignEdit This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. EtymologiesEdit ; Brachimon (ブラキモン) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon World and other Japanese media. * Brachiosaurus (Brachiosaurus altithorax). ; Brachiomon Name used in the American English version of Digimon World and other American English media. * Brachiosaurus (Brachiosaurus altithorax). FictionEdit Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit The Brachiomon card will decrease an enemy's AP, PP, SP, and VP. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Brachiomon are enemies that can digivolve from a line 55 Octomon. Digimon FusionEdit : Dinosaur Digimon. They first emerge with the rest of the army to chase Dracomon, but are driven back by MetalGreymon and the rest of Blue Flare. Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland! Dorbickmon plants them as his water forces to guard the Fusion Fighters' execution site at the Dragon's Waterfall, but they are swept away by Dracomon's bomb unleashing a flood of water. Dorbickmon then digifuses with them to become Dorbickmon Darkness Mode Two. Digimon WorldEdit Two Brachiomon live in Ancient Dino Region and give information to the hero. Digimon World 3Edit Brachiomon can be found in Amaterasu's South Sector, in Phoenix Bay. Stealing from it could give you an Ultra Charge. It is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 23/26. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit The Brachiomon card is #044 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2300 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Brachio Bubble": inflicts 600 damage. * "Hammerhead": inflicts 380 damage. * "Aqua Shatter": inflicts 150 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Brachiomon is #279, and is an Ultimate-level, HPtype-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 234 HP, 252 MP, 126 Attack, 120 Defense, 104 Spirit, 87 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape4, Protect 4, and LuckyMedal3 traits. It dwells in the island section of Transfield. Brachiomon digivolves from Tortomon and can digivolve to Plesiomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Brachiomon, your Digimon must be at least level 38, with 7500 Aquan experience, but only if you have previously befriended Brachiomon. Brachiomon can DNA digivolve to Cannondramon with MameTyramon or Vermilimon. Brachiomon can be hatched from the Deep Egg. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Brachiomon is #182, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Health 200%, Master of Saving, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells on Proxy Island. Brachiomon digivolves from Ebidramon and can digivolve into Plesiomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Brachiomon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 115 defense and 95 speed. Role in the Series Malefor's army mount on the Brachiomons Category:Digimon Category:Dinosaur Category:Malefor's minions Category:Malefor empire